I HATE Fights
by twistedwriter101
Summary: Endless bloodshed. It was a gruesome sight, even to those with experience...includes HPGW, HGRW, BLLV, DMPP, and more. Crossover with Mortal Kombat. Rewritten and revamped, but on indefinite hiatus.
1. Verbal Over Physical

**Rating: **Well, for now it's T. It may go up into M for violence, though. This story is probably going to be around 5 chapters, hopefully at least 10,000 words...

**Disclaimer:** The extremely talented Miss J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.. and the ever awesome Mortal Kombat goes to Midway, Ed Boon, etc.

**Pairings: **Mileena / Baraka, Kitana / Liu Kang, Tanya / Reiko, Jade / Kung Lao, Frost / Sub-Zero, Kintaro / Sheeva, and in the famous _Harry Potter _universe: Harry / Ginny, Hermione / Ron, Neville / Luna, Draco / Pansy, Bellatrix / Voldemort, Albus / Minerva, and _crossover pairings_ are one- sided Snape / Sareena (not the other way around), Rain / Alecto (same deal, but with Alecto liking Rain), kind of, and if I forgot any please inform me. If you want a pairing with any other characters, tell me. I _do not _do slash though. Dursleys are involved. Half- Blood Prince has not happened, though characters are taken from it.

Sirius is alive for now.. evil laugh

**Summary:** Harry hated having to go to Dudley's fights. At some fights his scar twinged with pain. When he sees Dudley wants to compete on a MUCH larger scale, he has the urge to find out why he bursts out screaming in pain from his scar. Harry leaves for Hogwarts as soon as he can. While Dumbledore suddenly is in a grave state, and keeps making random annoucements, Harry is having visions in his sleep again. A bulky figure talking to a pale, snake faced one... the hell begins. Has some OCs.

**CONTENT CHANGED!**

Harry Potter wasn't having a good day. Well, when did he ever when he was at the Dursleys? The harrasment was very stressful. First, he had to get up extra early, so Dudley could be 'well-fed'. He was quickly regaining whatever blubber he had lost on his diet. On top of that, Harry had burned the bacon, and apparently hadn't _'scrambled the dippy eggs' _enough. Sometimes Dudley's IQ scared him. Harry's Uncle Vernon turned a new shade of purple when he saw Harry in pajamas ten minutes before they had to leave. Aunt Petunia's horse-like face controrted into pure anger at the 'burnt' breakfast.

Yes, just a normal day in Number Four, Privet Drive.

Now, Harry Potter was in his small room getting dressed. His plain green turtle neck had accented his emerald eyes. The khaki pants were five sizes too big and hung off his knobby knees. Harry tried to comb his hair, but settled for slightly knotted. It was never going to be neat, and Aunt Petunia could deal with it. He heard the thumping of Dudley running, acting like he was a kid again. Well, Harry never promoted his behavior to teenage level...

"HARRY POTTER!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Harry jumped, and his bare feet made contact with the cold floor... Blasted heating system!

"Coming..." was his feeble reply.

As he trudged down the steps, he wished the Dursleys had somewhere to go and the Order could rescue him... but that was extremely unlikely. This fight was in London, and it had to be something special to make Dudley move that fast.

"Daddy, he isn't moving!" Dudley's whiny voice echoed off the walls.

"I'm right here," Harry calmly stepped of the last step, scaring Dudley.

"Well.. about time freak!" Vernon always had a name to use for Harry.

"Sorry, I-" the rest of Harry's speech slurred off at the muderous look on Aunt Petunia's face, who was now behind Vernon.

"Come on. Can't be late for my Duddykins!" Harry wondered if Dudley's gang knew about his nicknames. Piers Polkiss would have a right fit about it.

The car ride was unpleasant. Very unpleasant. It was deathly cold, and Dudley hogged up the entire backseat, including most of the warmth. Harry was squished against the window and he felt that the glass could break under the pressure.

After a long time of driving (Harry's watch needed a new battery that the Dursleys didn't supply him with), they had reached their destination. As they entered, Harry felt his pants for his wand. As soon as he knew it was gripped in his hand, he made a mad dash to catch up to them. The roster read that Dudley was versing a girl named Ziora Tarry. Harry wondered what the rules were, especially if females were entering.

Harry was sandwiched between Dudley and Uncle Vernon in the stands. Uncle Vernon was muttering words of encouragement to Dudley. Obviously this was extremely important, as he was told to shut up several times. He looked around and saw who he assumed was Ziora.

Ziora was tall and slender. She had long black hair held up with a band. Her outfit was simple, yet seemed so complicated. Ziora also had a mask stretched across her lower face. She seemed to be a fighter who relied on speed and quickness to inflict pain. Of course, apperances were deceiving sometimes... She was talking to a woman who Harry assumed was her mother. Her mother seemed to be the basic structure of Ziora. Harry couldn't conclude though, because he didn't know anything about the father. Ziora's mom was wearing weather appropriate clothes that were very tight at some areas. What was strange though, was that Mrs. Tarry had a scarf covering her mouth up to her nose, when the atmosphere in the arena required air. The sweaty, repulsive stench was too great to be inhaled through his nose.

A sharp, piercing whistle sliced through the air like a knife. It reminded him of Madam Hooch's whistle in Quidditch.

"ROUND ONE OF THE 15 TO 17 YEAR OLD DIVISION! DUDLEY DURSLEY AND ZIORA TARRY!" The crowd had fallen silent after the first sentence. The announcer had a gruff, low voice. Harry saw Ziora speed up into the ring, all the while shooting glances to her mother, who seemed to be calm. Mrs. Tarry then turned and Harry saw her face. It seemed to be amplified. He was fixed with a cold, merciless stare. Mrs. Tarry's face was beautiful from what he saw above the scarf. Too bad it was controrted in anger like Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy's was.

Dudley had lumbered up and stared at Ziora. She seemed to be cake for him. She was several inches shorter than him, around Harry's height. However, her stare was just as intimidating as Dudley's was.

"FIGHT!"

Ziora avidly stepped aside. Dudley had lumbered into a hook punch and left a wide open space for her. In a flash, her fingers were speared into his ribs, dropping him in pain. She brought up a knee to his face and Dudley reacted with so much speed it scared Harry. He had grabbed her knee and yanked downward. Ziora collapsed to the ground and Dudley took the oppurtunity to come down with a smashing elbow. It hit her lower back, and her attempt to get up was foiled.

Ziora fell face first onto the ground. The announcer was at two out of five when Dudley brought his foot up as if to stomp Ziora's back. She had performed a miraculous move, though. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she tugged down, pulling him down and propelling her upward. In a jiffy, she was on his back in a victory stance.

"TARRY WINS!" He waited until Dudley got up.

"ROUND TWO... FIGHT!"

Ziora was caught in a combo. When the announcer said, "FIGHT!", Dudley reacted immediantly. He finished with a strong kick to her stomach. She keeled over and shot a low sweep. It made contact, but the effect didn't work on Dudley. He sent a clean uppercut to her jaw, sending her sprawling across the floor.

"ZIORA, GET UP!" That was the first time Harry heard Mrs. Tarry's voice. It was like Bellatrix Lestrange's. Mrs. Tarry's was more melodic, though.

Ziora didn't move though. Harry was confused to see understanding in Mrs. Tarry's eyes. Maybe this woman had plans...

"DURSLEY WINS!" Ziora shot up with incredible speed. She must have saved all her energy for the last fight.

"FINAL ROUND! FIGHT!"

Ziora brought an axe kick down to his collarbone. She then performed a spinning hook kick. After that, Dudley rammed his massive shoulder into her gut. Ziora did three quick jabs to his face. On the last punch, she had a mavolent grin on her face. It was clear in her eyes. She copied Dudley and did a front kick, popping him into the air. She did three, and then, when Dudley was slowly getting up, she threw a uppercut. But Dudley had thrown a straight punch into her solar plexus. When they both didn't move, the announcer called a draw. They were both moving on.

Harry was walking off with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was complaining that Ziora cheated somehow. Typically, Petunia agreed fervently. Tuning his family out, Harry heard the weirdest conversation ever between Ziora and her mother. They were actually walking right beside them, conversing in hushed tones. He stopped dead and stared. Mrs. Tarry looked up with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Boy needs another year at mental school. St. Brutus', you know. Best we can give him."

Mrs. Tarry glanced at Petunia.

"Right, Mrs. Dursley, I assume?" Mrs. Tarry had an extremely skeptical air about her now.

Harry was shooed away with the Dursleys and into the crowd before the woman had received an answer.

"Ziora, I am displeased. Your father and my father will be, too! How could you lose to a fat, lumpy, and worst of all, A HUMAN!"

"Mother, I was hurt... Uncle Ermac and I were having practice with Shang. A spell went rogue and hit my stomach." In proof, Ziora lifted her shirt ever so slightly. Indeed, a large red mark was lying there.

"Oh, that bastard will have..." Her threats went on under her breath. Mrs. Tarry's fists clenched in anger.

They had walked for five hours to a remote location. Out of nowhere, a strong wind picked up. The air itself seemed to part as a glowing, fiery orange ball pulsated, opening larger and larger until a person could fit through it. Ziora and her mother stepped through and the whole thing vanished into the thunderstorm that had approached.

**There you go! The first chappie. R&R!**


	2. Peachy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. Is that so hard to comprehend?

**CONTENT CHANGED!**

Ziora walked nervously through the long corridors. She didn't doubt that she would be punished someway, somehow. She hesitated in front of the doors leading into the throne room. Her instincts and Tarkatan senses told her to stop. She was indeed correct.

_BANG! CRASH! THUMP!_

The door rattled violently as the _bang _was heard. The _crash _was someone being thrown into one of the suits of armor. _Thump _was obviously someone falling to the floor. The door was opened and tossed out someone with it. Shang Tsung.

"Bloody wench!" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wha- what happened to you?" It wasn't like she really cared about him anyway. It was common courtesy to her elder.

He glared at her and got up, throwing a worrisome glance over his shoulder.

"Your dear mother... she's just so generous. A big, nice bruise, a few deep cuts, and verbal abuse. She's just peachy." He commented. Shang turned on his heel and walked away, grumbling.

"Mileena's going to get it..." Ziora smiled slightly. Of course her mother was. But the plans to avenge themselves against her mother always backfired in a manner.

Ziora saw her father and mother walk briskly past. They looked at her funnily, like she was doing something out of place.

"What? I am sure I need to see Grandfather..." She inquired.

"Does Kahn know about that?" My father asked.

His name was Baraka. He was a Tarkatan warrior. In fact, he was the leader of all the Tarkatan in Outworld. His leadership showed on all the warriors and even the women. It was scarce to see a woman Tarkata. They stayed in the huts and were the demon version of a lonely house-wife. Women were usually pregnant, barely giving birth to a girl, but the amount of births were amazing, so a couple girls were always born.

But back to Baraka. Ziora only knew that his father was known as Onaga's right hand man. Those days were over and during Kahn's takeover, Baraka's father was killed in his own bed. Baraka grew to be Kahn's trusted general and was the lover of her mother, of course.

"Yes. He actually doesn't seem to mind it. Or he doesn't show it..."

Her mother's history was confusing. Ziora knew she was a clone, though she hated to admit it. Ziora despised 'Aunt' Kitana like her mother. She looked just like her mother in all aspects except her eyes. They were a piercing blue, and scared the living shit out of some of her opponents. Her mother was the infamous assasain named Mileena. When she took Ziora to tournaments to practice in, she used Kina Tarry. Personally, Ziora liked Mileena better.

Mileena was indeed cloned from Edenian Princess Kitana and one of the Tarkatan. Her only flaw was her teeth. They were Tarkatan, but that made her father love her more. If you could believe that the generals of Outworld could love...

"Mother, what do you mean? I do not need to be punished? And what did you do to Shang?"

"One question at a time. Please and thank you. You do not need to be punished, though there was a mass controversy in there." Mileena's finger pointed to the door behind them that was rapidly growing smaller as they walked along the corridor.

"Well, it _was _disappointing to hear of your little 'draw'. When I had proof, though, your neck was saved. Ermac had a complete mental replay. It all added up and, well, you just have to win the next rounds."

"Oh, well, _are _you mad at me?" Ziora was afraid of the answer.

"No. We are not mad. However, you need to push it Ziora! This is completely miniscule to the actual Mortal Kombat tournament and our plan!" Her father's voice was rough and rakish, like it originated from the Netherrealm itself.

They passed Ziora's quarters. In the palace, things were changing very quickly. Rooms were reorganized and everyone was busy. Their future allies mustn't decline the offer.

"Off you go. Go to bed. Be up at four in the morning. Sharp." Mileena now spoke in Edenian to Ziora. It was a complicated language and Mileena had just managed to master it from Kitana, who had learned it somehow, before the second tournament. Ziora now knew tidbits, but she couldn't carry a conversation with Rain, Tanya, or her mother yet.

Ziora grumbled and muttered a stream of selected cuss words. She showed no resistance, though, and walked into her room. Ziora shared a room with her seven brothers and sisters. She was the only one that fought, however. The three other sisters were about 100 years older than her, and they were always mating to increase the Tarkatan population. Her two brothers were too brutal, and they had acquired all the Tarkatan features, making it impossible for them to practice fight with human tournaments.

"Why do we _always _miss the good stuff?" Maroan, the eldest brother, held a sharp blade in the air and slashed wildly, pretending he could kill the air.

"You miss it because you are ignorant and obnoxious." The oldest of them all was Gwenervei. She was stuck-up in Ziora's opinion. Gwen was the easiest to annoy, too. That was what Ziora liked most.

"Really? I thought you were too blonde to use such 'robust' vocabulary!" Demitri was the most obvious person in the palace. Sure, Maroan and his fighting skills were good, but Demitri had the brains, too.

"Where are the twins?" Ziora inquired.

"Hunting, or something along those lines..." Gwenervei seemed scared. Ziora smelt the fear radiating off of her.

"Let me guess; you had to watch them and you lost th-" Ziora's speech was cut off when two tiny beings came through the door. They clung to Ziora's loinclothe and peered out, looking at the door as if Shinnok himself had appeared.

"No, they are right here." Gwen's voice was now back to the smug sound. "And they better run before I kill them!"

At that second, the twins darted into their bed and secured the covers tightly over them.

It was a most unpleasant evening for Shao Kahn's generals. Mileena, Baraka, Rain, Ermac, Reptile, Reiko, and Tanya were packed into one huge room. This was, of course, to make room to accompany their future allies. It was also met with chaos that would make Havik proud.

"Why, why, why?" This was Reiko's response to the orders. He was currently banging his head against the wall, an audible _thud_ being heard every time.

"Stop it! Reiko, you are going to kill yourself, dammit!" His lover, Tanya, yelled at him. Her white eyes were usually covered with a stripe of black paint. Now they were just plain because of the labor her and Mileena faced. They had to transport, with help, but had to repack, furnish, and organize everything else.

Tanya was currently clad in a short yellow nightgown. She was considered a traitor to the natives of Edenia, with the exception of Rain. Her decisions had helped keep her alive, though. And survival is good, very good. After all, no one wants to die young do they?

"Shut up!" Rain's voice was muffled from the pillow over his head, obviously trying to make feeble attempts to sleep in peace.

"We agree. Go to sleep. You will need it." The red clad ninja's voice was a dead give-a-way to what he was. The voice had several echoes and his way of saying 'we', 'us', 'our' was also evident to what he was. Ermac was a creation of Shang Tsung's sorcery, like Mileena, but he was internally 'programmed' to serve Kahn and no one else.

"Jusst go to sssleep!" The Saurion, Reptile, muttered irratibly. His realm of Zaterra was long merged with Out world. His life was now to serve Kahn after the near extinction of his race.

"I am fucking tired, so shut the hell up and rest!" Rain had found peace somehow and dozed off.

"Reiko, come on! I want to sleep if you dont mind!" Tanya's voice held a huge incentive for Reiko, as he lay down beside her. A quick peck on the lips shut her up.

"Love you too, darling." At those words the remaining generals settled to whispers. Ten minutes later, the rhythmic pulsing noted their sleeping states.

"I hate having kids. They make you have extra energy and I can't sleep!" Mileena's complaint was echoed by Baraka.

"Well, we should sleep, as we sense there will be a large event tomorrow." Ermac was soon lying still, his own mind rendering him unconscious.

"I don't want to facccce tirednesssss tomorrow. We do not know what we are to be doing and I want full body concccentration. And pluss, thisss isss one loversss' quarrell I want no part in!" The raptor let his eyes close wistfully, waiting for the two Tarkatans to start a chain of whispers, but nothing came. He was bribed into sleep and fell into unconsciousness' mercy.

Two hours later, Mileena and Baraka sat in their bed and slowly, but surely closed their eyelids are let sleep envolope them. And Ermac was certainly right. Tomorrow would be a bugger.

**Okay, that was a pure MK chapter... don't fret. The next will be strictly Harry Potter. I just didn't wanna include that there, or my story may go beyond what I have planned out... So, without further ado, click the little button in the lower left hand corner and review. Flames go to the Netherrealm.**


	3. A Deadly Ally

**Disclaimer: **I...don't...o-o-own...them... Midway a--a-a-a-and... Msssss.. Rowling ddddooooo... gasps while falling out of chair

**Now that that's over with, on to the story! Sorry this was taking so long. I had strept throat which resulted in a doctor visit where they promptly gagged me... and I had no voice, so I was devising a little communication method. TT**

**Oh, and I want to clear that the troop of children Mileena and Baraka have are completely unrelated to the main plot, though they will appear with cameos. Ziora is the one you need to worry about. Oh, and Deathly Hallows doesn't happen. So no DH spoilers at all. CONTENT CHANGED!**

Harry sighed as he looked over. Fiery red hair looked back. He had been picked up by the Weasleys because of Order purposes. Right now, he was lying awake in a nice comfy bed, which he didn't have at the Dursleys. 'Coincidently', he had met up with Ginny, the only daughter, and his newest crush (Cho was gone. Period.), and they had a late time snogging session, before falling asleep on his bed.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and a bushy haired head popped in. She then saw his quizzical expression and stepped fully into the light. Hermione Granger stood before him, and he was filled with delight. Ginny rolled over, grumbled a bit, then went silent again. Her brother, Ronald Weasley, walked into the room, taller and lankier than ever before. His freckles stood out as he paled, seeing his youngest sibling in a bed with his best friend. Harry made a motion to tell him to close the door, which he complied before walking over to the bed with Hermione and sitting on it. Ron's arm was slung around Hermione's shoulder, as they had openly admitted to a relationship this summer.

Harry turned over, then roused Ginny. Her eyes opened, and, in the state of semi-conciousness, they looked heavily lidded, reminding the Trio of Bellatrix Lestrange. The eyes Harry adored widened more coherently, and the previous thought was swept away as the four frineds dived into a much needed conversation to catch up with each other.

Downstairs, Molly Weasley was preparing a breakfast for the high number of people. Through a gate that led to the garden appeared a red-headed, balding man. This was Mr. Arthur Weasley. His face looked grave, drowning with the 'I-have-bad-news' look.

"W-what is wrong, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Only the fact You-Know-Who may be getting a new ally," said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley gave an involuntary gasp of astonishment. "He is?"

A _crack_ signaled someone Apparating into the Burrow. The man had black hair, a full face, with a gaunt look still hanging around him.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius," admonished Mrs. Weasley. "You're worse than Fed and George, and that's saying something!"

"Why are you here, Sirius? We weren't expecting you until noon!"

"Apparently Voldemort was sighted and reported by a Ministry loyal dementor, to have been with Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, breaking the newly built wards of Azkaban. They rescued every Death Eater in the prison."

"Oh, and I think Dumbledore may be coming soon," Sirius added, quite lamely.

"Then breakfast is outside today," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Another audible _pop_ presented itself as the figure of Albus Dumbledore, along with his Deputy and second-in-command, for lack of a better term, Minerva McGonagall.

The Headmaster spoke. "Have you told them, Sirius?"

Black nodded.

"Minerva, would you like to present the importance of the Black sisters there?"

"All right. The problem is that Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Riddle, and myself are the only people this century to have studied and use Ancient Runes. The former three, as aforementioned, are basically unlimited in the use of practical Runes to guard, break wards, etc. This serves as a tremendous problem, especially now."

The two Weasleys and Sirius had joined voices in the matter. "Now?"

Albus answered, "If what I have predicted is indeed true, the 'ally' they join with are very familar with outworldly magic, sorcery, necromancy, etc. Tom may start outfoxing us soon, and we should stop it before it begins."

Mrs. Weasley was about to ask, "How?", but the now rambucious teenagers (Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) ran down the stairs. At the confused faces for as to where the table went, and the two professors and Sirius, Mrs Weasley announced, "Outside."

As Harry sat down to eat, he thought of how lucky he was to still have Sirius. Bellatrix's Stunner had made him collapse a second before the Veil. He looked at the people around him, and felt a surge of joy. These were the people he held dear, with significant others. He felt, at the moment, not even Voldemort, nor Bellatrix could ruin the peaceful moment.

The two villians in question were currently in a large, Slytherin colored bed. Bellatrix lay with her head on Voldemort's skeletal chest. The Dark Lord stared up at the ceiling, then down to the woman laying with him. Their relationship was pure lust on his side. And desire. The woman stirred, and Voldemort felt a surge of something for his second-in-command.

Pride.

The covers slipped down to their hips as she thrashed around. Even with him beside her, she still had the nightmares of Azkaban haunting. He imagined their current bail didn't help it either. However, her appearance changed itself, even if her emotional self hadn't. She filled back out, and regained her curvaceous figure and her beauty, only now with vestiges of a haunted look to her. Oh, he wasn't going to help her. Let her suffer. Pain was needed for his Inner Circle. She threw her head around to him and sat up, finally awake. He was shocked.

There were tears running down her face.

He felt slight remorse for making her go back, but he needed her. She should've seen the horrid nightmares coming. They both got dressed, and as normally Bellatrix would depart, he grabbed her arm. Her forearm turned white as he gripped it with force.

"Bella," his voice high and cold, "we are meeting our future allies. Pack everything you need for possibly years. Two hours, then meet me here for the actual meeting. Do not tell anyone."

Bellatrix nodded in understanding. Voldemort roughly pulled her against him, bringing her lush, ruby lips to his nearly nonexistant ones. Demanding entrance to her mouth, she moaned into his mouth. His long fingers moved downward on her back.

"Enough, Bella. You have directions"

She complied, dressing, and then spinning on her heel and striding out the door.

**There! It's short, but I am getting back into the swing of things. Please tell me what you think. It inspires me to write faster and to actually just write.**


	4. About Time

**Disclaimer : Don't own squat.**

**On with the story! There may be possible heavy violence, and minor deaths are involved. Rating will be moved to M.**

**IMPORTANT: I think I am going to stop this after this chapter... lack of interest from readers, and not one review.... That really disappoints all authors on . CONTENT CHANGED!**

In Outworld, two figures trampled up the path.

Tanya threw her Kobu Jutsu at her opponent, and looked down out the window after hearing the satisfying crunch of a shattering skull. She couldn't see that far.

"Oh, well. BARAKA!"

Baraka, however, was busy. When Tanya looked over, one of his arm blades tore right threw his opponent's stomach. Blood spewed forward, drenching him as he pulled the weapon out. The crimson liquid slid slowly down the blade.

"Was that really needed?"

"You wanted me over here," the Tarkatan answered.

"Yes, well... Here. You have enhanced eyesight. See those two figures? What do they look like?" Tanya asked.

Baraka squinted. "One is... snake-like. Red eyes, no nose. Tall, thin. Skeletal even."

"And the other?"

"Is a woman. Looks like Mileena, except with your kind of mouth. Has some noticeable grey streaks in her hair. Both are dressed in black robes. How interesting."

"What is interesting?" Mileena ambled over, with various cuts and bruises on her.

"Those people... Hey, where did they go?"

"Who cares? I do not get why these people think they will overpower us! One village army at a time, you would think they'd learn when nobody comes back out!" Mileena complained.

"Reptile, where are y-"

The humanoid amphibian quickly answered, "Throne room!" before putting an extra burst of speed into his already rapid sprinting. Glancing at each other, the three generals hurried after him, wounding or killing any foe in their way.

The burst the doors open, and saw Shao Kahn himself engaged in combat with over a dozen foes, his only ally Shang Tsung. The generals quickly joined the fray as more soldiers descended. Soon everyone living soul in the castle, bar the children, were battling. No one noticed Voldemort or Bellatrix slip into the battle, nor the red flashes of the Stunners they smartly used, for crimson blood was flying just like the spells. It wasn't until the soldiers had ganged up on one general at a time, leaving only Kahn and Ermac with full mobility and arsenal, that the two magical beings resorted to Unforgivable Curses, mainly the Killing Curse. As Bellatrix shouted, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _and the last opposer fell, Kahn dropped his War Hammer, straightened up, and looked around at his generals, who all sat on the floor, nursing injuries.

"And these are our new allies. Unfortunately, you walked in on a battle."

Bella cocked her head to the side. "Against whom?"

Voldemort tutted uncharacteristically. "Bella, less questions, more healing."

Mileena called out raspily, "Excuse me?"

"I'll start with you then! _Episkey_..._ Tergeo!_" Bellatrix repeated this several times with all the generals, switching into a nonverbal mode after awhile. Everyone in the room, excluding Voldemort, watched, wondering why she used a stick...and how quickly she got it done.

Kahn and Voldemort extracted themselves from the group, and Bellatrix was left with the generals and Shang Tsung. Hundreds of questions later, Kahn and Voldemort both came over, and noticed immediately how Tanya and Mileena had instantly bonded with Bellatrix. They slipped away from the men and were currently trying to dye Bellatrix's hair back to the raven color where it was grey.

"Honestly, leave it! You should make blond dye to color another person's hair!" Bellatrix insisted stubbornly.

"Nonsense!" Tanya said.

"Oh, yes, Bellatrix, the Dark Lord called you Bella. What was that all about?" Mileena asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but answered, "Only people close to me are permitted to call me that. Those people are my sister Narcissa, The Dark Lord, and my husband, who is more like my brother to me, and I, his sister. But, I suppose you two are going to now anyway. So you two may as well." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "If you stop trying to dye my hair!"

Bellatrix looked at the two women. "So, what do you do around here?"

"Oh, most of it will be explained tomorrow. Isn't Snakey beckoning you?"

"That's Dark Lo-"

"Damn. You are right. This grey is not budging."

Bella sighed.

"Bella, come. Time to get the Inner Circle to move in, for lack of a better term."

"Yes, my Lord."

Before they left, Tanya called out to her, "We are saving this dye, Bella!"

Voldemort looked at her, and she nodded her head away. "Long explanation, my Lord."

"Don't change your loyalties, Bella. One warning, that is all."

"I wouldn't dream out of it, my Lord."

______________________________________

Millions of miles away, Harry Potter woke up sweating bullets. He gasped several times, but decided to let his 'vision' go. He attempted to clear his mind before drifting back to sleep.

______________________________________

"...pack your belongings. I will call in one hour."

The large graveyard was filled with _pops_ as the Inner Circle apparated away. Bellatrix turned to face Voldemort after Rodolphus and Rabastan left. Her large, heavily-lidded eyes gleamed with satisfaction.

"It worked quite well, Bella. Now, aren't you glad you met the generals beforehand?"

Not waiting for her answer, Voldemort continued. "Of course you are. You see my dear Bella, you are learning muggle fighting-"

"What!" Bellatrix cried, outraged.

"-and the training process is probably easier if you can get along with them."

Bellatrix quickly covered the space between them, and sat down beside her master. She looked up from her seat on the ground, and saw him kneel next to her.

"My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but I, and I speak for all other purebloods, think this is-is crazy!"

One of his skeletal hands gripped his wand. A long, white finger from his other hand pressed down on her lips slightly, and he raised the wand so that it pointed to the curve of her neck. "Do not question my actions, Bellatrix."

She gulped, and fought the urge to shudder. "Yes, master."

He swiftly stood up and pulled her to her feet. He waved his hand, and Bellatrix's two bags soared from the Riddle House. In a parody of a butler, he bowed and said, "Your bags, _madamoiselle_."

Bella smiled. Sometimes, when they were alone of course, he would revert back to the personality that reminded her of the man he once was...

______________________________________

Sometime later, the Inner Circle was reassembled, possessions neatly packed and ready to go. The majority had brought their children, too. Bella wondered if Dumbledore would suspect anything...

The old bat had his moments!

Voldemort beckoned for the Inner Circle to follow him into the forest surrounding the graveyard. Seemingly out of nowhere, a large hole appeared. It glowed bright orange and dark red, rocks and other debris swirling inside the vortex's depths.

"Well, what are you worthless skins waiting for?" Voldemort demanded. Everyone hurried into the portal, and was immediately transported to Outworld.

______________________________________

Reptile sighed, wanting to go back to bed. Kahn had woken the three generals up two hours after the battle. They were all in a groggy state, and in Baraka and Mileena's case, a state of undress. Moments later, Mileena had walked in on Baraka's arm, Ziora lamely following behind. She stumbled over to the chair nearest Ermac and Reiko and slouched over.

A loud _crack_ startled them all, as did the pile of people showering out of the portal. The hurriedly snatched their belongings, and retained a dignified appearance. Mileena stood, frowning at the luggage.

Addressing her father, Kahn, she stated, "They're here. We're not-"

Coldly, Kahn commanded them to sit. "Show them the rooms. Let them study your trainings for a day. You know what else."

"Yes, Father," Mileena amended.

Impatiently, Baraka drew out an arm blade and pointed it to the corridors off to the right. The Death Eaters followed Tanya to their 'quarters'.

______________________________________

"There. Now go fuck off!"

"Reiko, be nice," Tanya said amusedly.

The two turned away, strolling down the hall to their chambers. Reptile hissed vehemently when Lucius Malfoy had suggested he'd make himself useful and carry the luggage. Baraka and Ermac had to pry the Saurion away from Malfoy, who had escaped with corrosive acid to his cheek. Afterwards, Reptile left, Ermac following as to make sure he didn't do anything he'd regret.

"Why am I still here? I should be with Kahn training." Mileena questioned herself out loud, before going down the corridor Tanya and Reiko had went down. Five minutes later, she returned. Dressed in baggy grey pants and a tight purple tank top, she had thrown a sai and inch away from Rabastan Lestrange's throat when he suggested she had a "nice rack". Mileena had pulled her hair into a messy bun, grabbed the sai, and stormed away.

"General Baraka, sir, your encampment requires your presence!"

Baraka looked at Rain. "Have fun," he growled.

Rain shook his head, turning toward the group. "Go, find you rooms. And for Shinnok's sake, get something relevant to training clothes. Those robes need to go in the lava pits!"

______________________________________

The Death Eaters slowly watched the six generals stretch. Baraka was not present.

Alecto stood with Amycus, gazing at Rain. By the Dark Lord, he was hot! A flash of envy made her scowl when he and Mileena started talking with anxious looks on their faces.

Amycus, however, had his eyes fixated on Mileena. She had a nice body, beautiful face, obviously brains, and she was insanely flexible. He watched as Reptile pushed her front leg up so she had a near 270 degree split.

A large crack made the Death Eaters jump. Shang Tsung stormed into the room, and the Death Eaters parted to give him room. Reptile dropped Mileena's leg and she kipped up to join the others.

"You have a mission. All of you are needed."

With those words, he left as quickly as he had appeared. Mileena vanished on the spot, seemingly dropping through the floor as Rain was surrounded by a column of water.

"I wish we could teleport. But noooo...we get to walk!"

When all of them had departed, the Dark Lord walked into the large hall. "Follow," he commanded.

They were joined by the generals in the throne room. A large portal was there, with Kahn standing beside it.

"So?"

All heads turned to see who had spoken. Bellatrix looked at the generals and said, "So that's where you went!"

"Went where?"

"Nothing, Baraka."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! And that's final!"

Then, Tanya lurched forward as the portal sealed itself with a _bang_.

"What was that?" Voldemort asked.

"I do not know...Tsung, track the energies!"

"Yes, your majesty."

________________________________________

"Now, partner up...come on, quickly!"

Voldemort sighed as he watched the generals tap their feet in impatience as the Death Eaters struggled to complete the simple request. He spun around angrily when Tsung tapped him on the shoulder.

"You feel above this?"

Glaring, Voldemort responded, "Yes, I-"

He was cut off as Shang kicked the wand out of his hand and pointed to the pairs. Groaning, Voldemort went over with Bellatrix.

"About time," Baraka growled.

_______________________________________

**OoC, but it's supposed to be slightly off until Hogwarts starts again....**

**By the way, I think I AM going to finish this. But only because it does get hits...**


End file.
